Wishes
by js06months
Summary: It's his birthday, the worst day of his life. He just lost 2 of the most important women in his life, the other died, the other left him.He meets a peculiar girl who changes his life. Romance, angst, languages, and, yes, LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**Please be nice : it's my first fanfic! R&R. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, I own the story.**

Chapter 1: Make a Wish

_I'll be here by the ocean,_

_Just waiting for proof, _

_That there's sunsets in silhouette dreams._

_As my sandcastles fall,_

_Like the ashes of cigarettes,_

_And every wave drags me to sea;_

_I could stand here for hours,_

_Just to ask God the question_

"_Is everyone here make-believe?"_

_With a tear in his voice,_

_He says "son that's the question."_

_Does this deafening silence mean nothing to no one but me?_

_-You be the anchor that keeps my feet on the ground, I'll be the wings that keep your heart in the cloud by: Mayday Parade _**(A.N: For those of you who aren't familiar with Mayday Parade, listen to them, they're great; And, yes, that's the title of the song… anyway, carry on.)**

It was the 13th of September, just 8 days after Jasper Hale's 25th birthday, the worst day of his life. On that day, he overheard the conversation that his sister and his best friend's girlfriend were having on the phone that his mother was gonna pay him a surprise visit. He was excited to see his beloved mother.

His day, which started great, ended up to be the most tragic day of his existence. He got a call from his hometown's police chief, Charlie Swan, offering his condolences as he told him the news that his mother died in a car accident. Her car collided with a young man's car. "Riley" was going to Forks while Charlotte was on her way to Seattle. Both of them died.

Jasper was at the office at that time. Jessica, Jasper's nosy secretary, noticed when Jasper dropped the phone on his desk unto the floor as she noticed Jasper's every move. She studied Jasper's face for a while and picked up the phone, "Hello?" Jasper heard the words but did not comprehend them well. His mind went blank the minute he heard the words 'mother' and 'died' in the same sentence. He heard a faint-or at least faint to his ears-gasp from his companion and concluded that Charlie probably asked Jessica why he wasn't responding. "Are you okay?" she asked as soon as she hung up the phone. Jasper was really pissed. He didn't need a nosy, talkative secretary for comfort right now; he needed Vera. And besides, who in the right mind would ask a person if he or she was okay when that person was obviously not? Of course Jasper wouldn't call Jessica a person in the right mind. He was regretting that he didn't fir her when someone was applying for a job as his secretary.

Thankfully, Angela, Jasper's co-worker noticed Jessica's hands waving in front of Jasper's expressionless face. She cleared her throat and Jessica stood up. She asked what happened from Jessica. "I don't really think it's my business to tell" Jessica replied.

"There are a lot of businesses in this office that is not yours to intrude upon or tell anyone about, but you still do, don't you?" Angela pointed out.

Jessica gave up and told Angela what she had heard from Charlie. Angela told Jasper to go home. She said that she would just tell their boss that Jasper had to leave early.

He drove from his office to his apartment while keeping the same lifeless expression that his co-workers saw when he passed by them on his way to exit the building.

When he got home, he found a folded piece of paper on his dining table with his name written on it. It was from Vera, his childhood friend, first love, high school sweetheart and current live-in girlfriend. Vera wrote to Jasper that she wanted to break up with him. She fell out of love for him a long time ago but was just too chicken to hurt his feelings. She also confessed to him that she was engaged to a man named Royce King, a very familiar name to Jasper. She wrote in the letter that what she simply wanted from him was a ring. She felt that Jasper didn't want to commit to her even after the many years that they've been together. What made this situation even more fucked up was that Jasper was planning to propose to Vera on that very day.

After reading Vera's letter, he just…lost it. He didn't know what to do anymore. He just lost two of the most important women in his life.

He got on his car and drove. Somehow, his body carried him to Forks-his hometown. He didn't know why he stayed there. All of the bad things that happened to him on that day started at Forks. This is where his mother lived. This was also where he had met, befriended, and fell in love with Vera.

He stayed there for the remaining day, not uttering a single word, letting tears escape from his eyes while drowning himself in alcohol. He remained there for the next 6 days-no personal communications from anyone. He barely ate, and when he did, he ended up vomiting what little food he got in his system.

On the 8th day, Jasper drove to La Push, a beach just a few minutes' drive away from his house. He drove to the beach because he knew that it would be peaceful there. No one he knew will try to get him back on his feet. He was just sitting there, gazing at the stars-trying to get lost in them, like he usually was when he would do this.

Jasper has never been the type of guy who drinks whenever he has a problem, not that he didn't drink because he does; he just didn't do it out of misery. He also wasn't the type of guy who cried. No matter how bad the situation was, he never cried or got drunk. But not today, or the past seven days.

He was just planning on ways to end his miserable life when he was disturbed by a startling movement beside him. "Can you hear them?" a high-pitched but still melodic voice came from the girl beside him. He studied her for a moment. She had pale white skin, short, spiky hair, looked too short for her age, and had a dark shade of brown eyes.

"Well?" the girl was still looking at him, waiting for an answer. Jasper, realizing that he hadn't answered nor remembered the question, gave her a confused look.

"The stars. Can you hear them?" not waiting for an answer, the girl continued, "My brother told me that when you miss a special someone who already passed away, just look at the stars at night. One of them is the person you miss. He said you'll just know when you find the star. You'll feel some sort of connection with it, and then you can talk to them. My brother said that he often hears grandmas' voice, and that sometimes grandma even sings her favorite lullaby to him" Jasper noted the sadness in her voice as she spoke of her brother; _perhaps she missed him,_ he thought, " that's why I was asking you if you could hear them, cause I can't" she pouted.

For some unknown reason, Jasper didn't tell the girl to leave him alone like he told anyone who tried to talk him. He only answered calls when he was sick of the vibrating sounds from his phone, but he never talked to any of his caller; he just told them to stop calling. No one could call him now, though. He threw his phone out of the window because Rosalie, his sister, wouldn't stop calling.

Rose was just worried about her baby brother. She knew how close Jasper was to Charlotte, their mother. She used to tease him 'mamma's boy' every chance she got. That was what she called Jasper's…err…_their _mother-Charlotte. She never used her mom's first name in front of her mom. She believed that her mother didn't love her. She said that Charlotte was always flaunting in front of her face that Jasper was her favorite. When she was young, she reasoned with herself that Jasper always got attention from Charlotte because he was younger and needed more care than she does; but as she grew, she came up with the conclusion that Charlotte didn't love her as much as Jasper. She also believed this because her mother always told her that she reminded her so much of her father, the man (or in her words, _bastard_), whom she remembers nothing of, who left them for a young, leggy slut when Jasper was just four.

Rose wanted to loathe her brother, but she just…couldn't. Because it wasn't his fault that Charlotte showed favoritism. And he was the perfect little brother anyone could ever ask for. He was always there for her any time she needed someone. She couldn't find it in herself t hate Jasper even for just a little bit. She also wanted to be there for him but had the wrong way of showing it-call and call and call until he picks up.

Emmet, Rosalie's fiancé, also tried to call Jasper before Jasper threw his phone. He never really expected an answer, so he wasn't surprised when Jasper immediately told him to "fuck off" before he could say a word. He treated Jasper like a little brother, even before he asked Rosalie to marry him.

His flashbacks were interrupted by a gasp that escaped the girl's lips. "Look! Look! Over there!" Jasper turned his eyes from the ground to the direction where the girl was pointing, "That's my star! My mom!" she added with glee. "I found her!"

Jasper found nothing special or out of the ordinary about the star, but he still smiled at her. It was the first time that he smiled throughout the week. Something in him just wanted to do it so that the girl won't be disappointed. Another gasp broke from the mysterious girl's lips, "Did you see that?" she asked, her voice colored with disbelief. Jasper diverted his gaze from the girl and again looked to where she pointed. He looked back to the girl and gave her a confused look as he saw nothing out of the ordinary, again.

"Arrghh! You missed it! It was a shooting star!"

Jasper just chuckled at her childish behavior. She glared at him. He wanted to burst into a huge fit of laughter at her adorable, kitten-like glare but instead settled into giving her an apologetic smile, which he knew most ladies found charming. The girl was obviously not immune to his charisma and, therefore, softened her features and banished her glare.

"Never mind" she pouted. "I know, I know! Let's make a wish! Come on, close your eyes!" Jasper chuckled at her impatience, she was just so adorable. _Adorable? _ He was surprised to where his thoughts were leading. First he was laughing with (or _at_) her like they were old friends and, now, he thought she was _adorable? _He wasn't sure what confused him- the fact that he had never found anyone else who was adorable ever since Vera and him started going out (and yet here he was, chuckling at the _adorable_ girl beside him) ; or the fact that this thought didn't even bother him. Before his thought could dwell on a little longer, he put it in the back of his mind and obeyed the girl.

"Starlight, star bright, the first star-"The girl stopped abruptly and again glared at Jasper who couldn't hold his roaring laughter anymore. Jasper just couldn't believe that the girl still wished on a star _and s_aid those lines. Jasper, being the gentleman that he is, composed himself. He gave her another apologetic smile, drew a halo over his head, and closed eyes without removing the smile plastered on his face.

"Starlight, star bright; the first star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight."

Jasper, who was chuckling internally at the silly girl beside him, made his wish even though he felt that it was ridiculous.

**Author's Note: **

**So….**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it? :**

**Was I too mean for making Jasper's life so miserable?**

**I was supposed to write an ExB fanfic but I thought the characters in my story suited AxJ better. **

**Please Review! Leave comments on which pair you think would suit the characters better, Bella and Edward or Alice and Jasper?**

**Acknowledgements to my awesome sister: Danielle Wright (link to her profile: ****.net/u/2250692/**** ). Thank you for providing me with the ideas and inspiring me to write this story; you rock sis!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I own this story.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The Girl:

Jasper woke up the next day in his apartment at Seattle. It was fairly big for two, and now felt empty and incomplete to Jasper. His apartment was on the fourth floor of the building. He purposely got the biggest apartment for Vera when he asked her to live in with him. He was able to afford this big apartment with the good money he earned from his job. _How the hell did I get here?_ He asked himself.

Before recalling last night's events, he prioritized his head, which hurt like hell. He went into his kitchen and got a bag of a special mix of herbs. He followed the instructions on how to make the hang-over remedy that he got from Bella, Edward's girlfriend, and (secretly) soon to be fiancé. He took a sip and grimaced at the taste. He took a huge gulp and tried to drink as much as he can bear to. It tasted like shit but he knew it worked. He settled on the couch in his living room and let the hang-over remedy do its purpose.

When he felt a little bit better, he slowly tried to recall on what happened last night. He remembered what happened _before_ he got drunk. His mother d-…he couldn't eve bear to think of the word. The pain in his chest was too much. He loved his mother very much. He was a mamma's boy and wasn't ashamed of it. He didn't give a damn about what others said or thought.

He got up to throw what was left of the remedy drink in his hand. Before pouring the contents of his cup, he caught a glimpse of the only thing in the trash can-a crumpled paper. He immediately recognized Vera's letter. He didn't remember crumpling it and throwing it in the trash can. But then again, he didn't remember most of the things he did. His thoughts suddenly went back on the letter-Vera's letter. He felt a different pang this time….less _painful?_ He didn't expect this. He thought it would be harder than he thought. Perhaps it was because he was furious at her, he thought; or maybe because he can feel that everyone-including Bella, Emmet, and Edward (though they never said a word)-expected this. They always got into meaningless fights and a lot of people didn't think they were meant to be together. He threw the whole cup in the trash can and got back to recalling last night's events in his head.

He was focusing mainly on last night's _after _(getting drunk) events, his blurry memories took him back to that short conversation (if you could call it a conversation, since he hardly even uttered a single word) he had with, no other than, _the girl. _The last thing he remembered after making his wish was that when he opened his eyes, the girl was walking away-already too far for him to catch up to; but he wouldn't have called her even if he could, he thought that the girl was probably bored of talking to him. He remembered deciding to drive home, only catching a brief, blurry flash of the memory he had on his drive back to Seattle.

A glance at the alarm clock got him on his feet. He was surprised at how late it was already. He didn't want to stay in his house on a Tuesday, but he really had nothing to do. Angela took responsibility in excusing him for a day but Edward was the one who told their boss to give Jasper a vacation. Edward let Jasper know this by a sending a text message to Jasper just seconds before Jasper threw his phone in irritation of Rosalie's endless calls.

Jasper missed his buddy. He wanted to talk to Edward, but Edward would probably be at work-where he should've been at this hour. Edward and Jasper agreed to go to the same school for college and when they graduated, agreed to work at the same company- New Moon Company. They met in Forks High, along with Emmet, Rosalie, and later on, Bella. Emmet and Edward were new in town during freshman year while Bella, Forks' Police Chief: Charlie Swan's daughter, came to town in junior year after her mom, Renee, remarried. Eventually, Bella and Edward started dating. Emmet and rose, who were seniors at that time, developed feelings toward each other and started dating too. The five of them have been inseparable ever since.

Vera wasn't part of this group partly because she didn't want to be, and Jasper never asked. She was okay with this at first but eventually got mad at Jasper for spending more time with them than with her. They had millions of arguments regarding this matter. Jasper wanted to spend more time with his best friends but he loved Vera and he didn't want her to feel neglected, so he explained to his friends that he would have to spend more time with her. Emmet, Edward and Bella were a little disappointed but understood this. He was in a committed relationship and had responsibilities to his girlfriend. They would've done the same thing if they were in his situation.

Rosalie, however, didn't approve. She and Vera used to be the best of friends when they were children; but as they grew, they also started to outgrow each other. At high school, Vera started hanging out with her other friends. Rose didn't mind, though, she was hoping to get rid of Vera, Vera was starting to get on her nerves; but she wasn't happy that Vera was trying to take her brother away from her. Rose wasn't exactly very good at hiding from Jasper her loathe of Vera, if she actually even tried to hide them. Jasper knew that Rose wanted him to break-up with Vera. _Ha! I bet she would be glad to hear the news, _Jasper thought.

Jasper's grumbling stomach got him on his way to the kitchen. "Fuck" he muttered to himself as he closed the refrigerator. It was nearly empty. Vera was supposed to do the grocery shopping yesterday. He tried the cupboards but all he found was a box of cereals. He ate it without milk because he had none. With a sigh, he decided to do his grocery shopping. He made a list of what he needed to buy on got on his car.

Jasper dropped the milk carton which he was about to place in his shopping cart when a figure from a short distance on his right side caught his attention. It was the girl! _Why was she here? At Seattle? _he wondered to himself. He bent over to pick up the milk from the floor. He was about o put the milk carton in his cart, walk over to the girl and introduce himself, but when he returned his gaze to the spot where she was a while ago, she was gone! He turned his eyes and head in several directions, looking for the girl. At last he caught sight of the girl entering a hall. He wanted to get her attention but remembered that he didn't even know her name. _Serves you right for not introducing yourself to her at the beach, idiot!_ He scolded himself. He tried to follow her, pushing lightly on the people who were blocking him. He didn't catch her. He just went back to his cart. _Why bother? _He asked himself. With a grunt, he finished his task and paid for everything.

When he got home, he prepared dinner for himself. After eating, he cleaned up and got ready for bed.

He woke up at 2:30 in the morning and found himself screaming. He did not expect a dream like hat just woke him up.

**Author's Note: **

**Yeah, Yeah, I know it's short. Chapter three will be longer, you have my word.**

**Thank You:**

**The Hanging Tree**

**xIt's Time to Burnx**

**for reviewing!**

**I would also like to thank my wonderful sister," Danielle Wright" for the ideas. Love yah, sis.**

**Please read her stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight…blah, blah, blah**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: A Road Trip

_Your face it haunts,_

_My once pleasant dreams,_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_-My Immortal by Evanescence_

"Can you hear them, Jasper?" the girl asked. "What did you wish for, Jasper?" The girl asked again. "Jasper?" this time the girl's voice was full of concern. Jasper didn't know why he couldn't speak. The girl got up and walked away. Jasper wanted to call her back, but he still couldn't find his voice. He was panicking now! Then, everything went black…"Jasper, Jasper" the girl was gone but he could still hear someone calling him from a distance. "Jasper" the voice was different now. It was colored with roughness, impatience, and irritation… familiar, but nothing like the one he longed to hear, nothing like _hers_. "Wake up, you stupid mutt!" Rose said before throwing a pillow at his head.

"What?" he half groaned, half whined. He shouldn't have given Rose a spare key to his apartment _and _bedroom. Rose ruined his dream; the dream that he's been having for 4 days since that day he saw the girl at the grocery store. He always woke up screaming _'No'_ when everything went black. This was the first time he heard her speak his name, and it felt… weird. Good weird.

"Is that how you greet someone who came all the way from Chicago to see you?" she pouted. "Charlotte raised you better-"Rose cut herself in mid-sentence. She regretted the words as soon as they were out of her mouth. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

It's okay. I'm fine. I know you didn't mean to", Jasper cut Rose off. "Honestly, it's okay. I swear I'm fine"

Rose didn't really mean it; she was just used to it. They fell into silence. Neither was sure if it was comfortable or uncomfortable.

"So…" Jasper started.

"So?" Rose replied.

"You're back early…"

"Really? I hadn't noticed" Rose said, feigning a shocked expression. Jasper rolled his eyes at his sister's sarcasm. "We finished early, thanks to the new girl from work…I was supposed t get back 4 days ago but I wanted to tour Chicago for awhile. I just got back yesterday, so I kind of…decided to surprise you!"

Rose went to Chicago just a few days before Jasper's birthday. She was assigned to go there by Volturi fashion magazine-where she worked. She wasn't supposed to be back 'til Friday, next week.

"You live in an apartment just a few blocks from mine," he chuckled, "you didn't have to come this early." Jasper looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table for the time. "What the fuck?"

"What?" Rose asked.

"Really, Rose? Six-fucking-thirty in the morning?"

"What's all the shout-" Emmet cut himself upon entering, "hey, bro!" he said as he walked over and gave Jasper a 'manly' hug. Emmet took a vacation from his work as a personal trainer so he could be with Rose in Chicago. They both lived in an apartment a few blocks from Jasper's but were planning on buying a house before they get married.

" Keep it down, Em! I can hear your voice from the living room." Edward entered. He walked towards Jasper's bed to give him a fist bump, "hey, bro"

"Jasper, you're awake!" Bella was standing at the door.

"Really? I am?" Jasper's voice was full o f sarcasm.

Bella made her way to give Jasper a hug, but, of course, tripped and blushed. Everyone chuckled.

"You're such a klutz, B" Jasper announced.

"She wouldn't be my favorite girl if she didn't make me laugh all the time" Emmet laughed while Edward offered a hand for Bella to grab on while she stands. Rosalie glared at Emmet, in a playful manner, of course. "Oh, sorry, babe, let me rephrase that" he cleared his throat, "she wouldn't be my _second_ favorite girl if she didn't make me laugh all the time", he chuckled. And so did everyone.

"By the way, guys," Jasper changed the topic, "mind telling me what you all came here for, at 6:30 in the morning?"

"First of all, it's a Saturday and we _always _hang-out on Saturdays," Emmet continued, " and secondly, we came here this early because we're going on a road trip"

"A road trip?" Jasper asked.

"It's not always that we all get vacation from work at the same time," Emmet explained, "Rosie's boss gave them a week vacation for accomplishing their tasks earlier than the due date, I still have a week before I'm due for work, Your boss told Edward to take a break from work cause you might….uhh…..need him right now, and Bella took the six day offs she had from filling in for her co-worker, Emily at the daycare." Bella worked at Newton's Daycare Center, she manages it. She took up journalism at college but liked the daycare job better. She loved kids.

"And none of you told me about this _road trip_?" Jasper was annoyed.

"We came here to _surprise _you" Emmet said. Originally, the road trip wasn't _supposed_ to be a surprise and it was _supposed _to happen next week Friday, the day Rose and Emmet were _supposed_ to be back at Seattle. They cancelled it after the incident. They were gonna tell him the day after his birthday, after the whole day that he was _supposed_ to have his bonding time with Charlotte and Vera.

"And what exactly made you think that I would want to go?" Jasper was being stubborn.

"Come on, bro, we already had it planned out," Edward complained, "and besides, we didn't really get to celebrate your birthday…"

Emmet glared at Edward for bringing _it _up. Emmet expected everyone to be more careful in choosing their words. Edward, however, knew better. Edward knew that the more people felt sorry for Jasper, the more that Jasper won't feel better.

"Alright! Alright! Fine!"Jasper surrendered, "at least give me a few minutes to pack, where are we going, anyway?"

"It's a surprise" Rosalie was smiling.

"How am I supposed to know-"

"We already packed for you." Rose cut Jasper off.

"You went through my stuff?" Jasper hated it when people went through his stuff.

"First of all, letting you pack would've given away-"

"You could've at least asked my permission!" Jasper cut Rose off.

"That would have given-"

"Never mind!" Jasper didn't let her finish.

"Just let me finish!" Rose shouted.

Jasper tried to calm down, "Okay", he sighed while rubbing his right eye with his right hand's fingers- he did this when he was losing his patience.

Rose tried to lower her voice too. "First of all, letting you pack would be a huge give-away; second, part of the surprise was that I bought you new clothes so that I could pack for you without going through your stuff! Okay?"

"oh" Jasper was embarrassed.

"So does that mean you're going?" Emmet was grinning.

With a sigh, Jasper replied, "Well I don't see any reason why I shouldn't-"

"Yeah!" Emmet and everybody else didn't let Jasper finish as they all high-fived each other.

"We'll be using my Volvo and Emmet's jeep" Edward said.

"Why do we have to use both? Can't we just use Emmet's jeep _or_ Edward's Volvo?" Jasper asked everyone.

"Emmet was okay with Edward driving but Edward said Emmet can't eat in his Volvo, then they got into one of those million arguments about Edward being too…protective of his car and Edward saying Emmet was being childish again, so we just decided to let both of them drive." Bella explained.

"You'll be riding with me and Emmy, Jazz; Bella and Edward will take Edward's Volvo." Rosalie announced.

"Can't I ride with Edward and Bella?" Jasper asked.

"You don't wanna ride with me?" Emmet pouted.

"No" Jasper replied.

"Why?" asked Emmet.

"Because you make way too many stops-whether you're hungry or you have to go to the bathroom, or you want to buy something." Jasper complained.

"And don't forget that Edward drives like a maniac. You'll get their faster", Bella reminded.

"Yeah, _that_ too" Jasper said while chuckling with Edward. Even after all these years, Bella was still scared of Edward's driving."What? No complaining on not being able to drive your truck today, B?" Jasper teased. Edward and Rose wanted to get rid of that truck for years. They complained that it was older than all of their parents and was too slow. But Bella loved it. She claims that it had personality and suited her.

Bella lowered her head and stared at the floor, "It wouldn't have made it through the whole trip", she said in a low voice.

"Wouldn't _have_?" Jasper noticed that Bella was using past tense.

"It broke." Edward explained without hiding the cheerfulness in his voice and the huge smile on his face. He and Bella had an agreement that if the truck broke, _again_, Edward could buy her a new car. Jasper chuckled at remembering this agreement. Bella kept whining that they shouldn't have an agreement like that. She was not confident that her truck could make it through the year without breaking down. She didn't want Edward to buy her a car. She hated it when people-especially Edward-spent money on her.

"Eddie's just jealous 'cause the mechanic B goes to has a thing for B", Rose teased Edward. Edward hissed at both the nickname and the statement. Rose continued teasing him, "Jacob, was it? Jacob… Black? Yeah, Jacob Black, the _hot _guy with the eight pack abs, and was _always_ shirtless"

"Let's just go" Edward growled.

They finished loading Emmet's jeep and Edward's Volvo and got going. Only the guys loaded the vehicles because Rosalie didn't want to and Edward didn't think it was gentlemanly to let Bella lift even a single bag. Bella took the passenger's seat and Jasper sat at the back.

They left Jasper's building at 7 and made a stop for breakfast at 8. Emmet ordered a huge plate of who knows what. Edward and Bella ate their usual-Bacon and eggs. Jasper rolled his eyes at his sister's 'breakfast'. "Really, Rose? Salad for _breakfast_?"

"What? It's healthy!" Rose defended.

Jasper was having waffles; he usually ordered this with Vera. Thinking of Vera made him suddenly wonder why none of his friends inquired about her absence.

As if on cue, Bella started the conversation. "So, Japer…" she said.

"So, Bella?" he replied.

"I read Vera's letter" she blurted out.

"I was just wondering why none of you asked about her…how did you find it?"

"Well," she replied, "after I heard the...uhh…accident from Dad, I went to your office but you weren't there so I went to Edward's. He was just hanging the phone up with my dad at that time so I figured that you weren't there. I called Vera and immediately asked her if you were home and if you were okay before even saying hello. I didn't know that Vera wasn't the one who answered her phone. The guy told me that you guys broke up and he hung up on me. I tried calling him back but the jerk won't answer Vera's stupid phone. I went to your apartment and found the letter lying on the kitchen floor. I guessed it was a birthday card love letter or something since it was addressed to you and was unmistakably in Vera's penmanship, but I wondered why you would leave it on the ground if it was so. I tried searching for you in your room but you weren't there, so I read the letter. I threw it in the trash can because I was furious at Vera and so that you wouldn't have to see it again. I told Edward about the letter and he informed Em and Rose."

Jasper tried his best not to show his hurt, he still slipped. He just couldn't believe that Vera left him for Royce King. _Royce King! _Jasper remembered where he heard that name before. _Royce King! _Rosalie's ex-boyfriend! Rosalie dated Royce on their freshman year. She broke up with him because she said Royce had a thing _with_, not _for_, Vera, but Jasper didn't believe her. He just realized that the commitment bullshit that Vera wrote on the letter was crap. It was just a fucking excuse! Vera had been cheating on him since high school!

Rosalie watched her brother's reaction from poker face, to hurt, that turned into anger. His clenched fist also did not escape her notice. "What's wrong, Jazz?" she asked.

Jasper didn't even give her a glare for using the nickname she used to tease him with as he said his reply through his teeth, "Vera's fiancé's name is Royce King".

"Oh, yeah, I remember reading that name from Vera's letter" Bella recalled.

"And you didn't tell me?" Rose exclaimed.

"I didn't know who he was!" Bella defended. Royce transferred to a new town after Jasper and Edward's freshmen year (Rose and Emmet's junior year) so Bella never met (or saw) Royce.

"Not you!" Rose said while looking at Bella, "You" she pointed at Jasper who, from her view, was blocked by Edward and Bella.

" I forgot and just remembered where I've heard the name before" Jasper spat.

"I knew something was up between them!" Rose continued, "I told you, didn't I? but no! You were all 'Vera wouldn't do that to me, she loves me' and 'you should learn to trust your boyfriend more in order to build a good, long-lasting relationship such mine and Vera's" Rose spat Jasper's words to her when they were at high school and she told him the reason why she broke up with Royce.

Before Jasper could give a harsher reply than Rose's, Edward stopped their conversation, "This isn't the place and time for one of your 'Hale siblings' heart-to-heart talks'. Calm down, people are starting to stare." Rosalie, who didn't really give a damn about what Vera and Royce did, was the first to calm down. Bella, who was momentarily shocked, went back to munching on her bacon. Edward was surprised too, but didn't give much of a reaction and preferred watching Bella's. Jasper lost his appetite and excused himself, "I'll wait in the car".

The last thing he heard was Bella asking Edward who Royce was.

**Author's Note:**

**So, yeah, they're going on a road trip! Guess where these kids are going… **

**Thank you:**

'**Matildos'**

**xIt's Time To Burnx**

**for reviewing chapter 2. You guys are awesome. **

**Review! You can suggest ideas if you want ****, you can even give me song quotes!**

**(Next chapter is Vera's letter)**


	4. not a chaptervera's letter

**AN:**

**Hey! So.. I'm back!...**

**I am really really really really really really really sorry! I know it's not the bst excuse, but it's the only one I have = writer's block…:, really I'm sorry!**

**This is not a chapter. This is Vera's letter**

**Vera's Letter**

_Dearest Jasper,_

_ I still remember the day we met like it was yesterday. The fifth of July. We were eight back then. Me and my family were new in town and decided to go to a carnival nearby._

_ Faith led me to sit next to a girl named Rosalie. She became my first friend in Forks. We talked for a while. Mostly she said things about herself that would make every girl in town jealous, you know how she is. She introduced me to a cute, bubbly faced boy with honey-blonde hair and blue eyes like hers._

_ I couldn't remember anything she said after that. I was too busy staring at the boy in front of me, who was about my age, she claimed as her brother. Some would say it was stupid but I knew that it was love at first sight._

_ After five years of secretly crushing on you, you finally asked me out on a date. You probably thought was going to say no because I didn't say anything right away. It took all of my strength restrain myself from shouting "Jasper Hale just freakin' asked me out! I'm the luckiest girl on earth!"_

_You were so nervous when you took me a movie. You were so shy and careful, so adorable. You kept stealing glances at my hand. I just wanted to yell 'just take my hand! I WANT you to!', instead I took yours and you relaxed._

_ I couldn't sleep that night. I must have looked like a fool, grinning from ear to ear and giggling when I touched my lips. I got my first kiss!_

_Throughout the years, you've been a loving, caring, sweet, and loyal boyfriend to me. We had our first drink, first hang-over, first orgasm, first love-making, first of the many fights, first break-up, and a lot more 'firsts' together. We've been through ups and downs, but you never gave up on me. You spoiled me too much. You never let me apologize for my mistakes. You said it was your fault, always your fault._

_ I never deserved a person like you to love me. But you always made me feel like I was worthy of having you._

_I never have and never will regret all the things that happened between us. I always _thought _you were the one. Sadly, my feelings started to change. I realized that we've together for so long but you never mentioned anything about marriage, kids, or anything relating to settling down. I know it's ridiculous but I felt like you didn't want to commit to me even after the many years that we've been together._

_I started dating behind your back. I didn't know what was horrible, the fact that I did this, or the fact that it didn't feel completely bad._

_I told him about you. He told me had suspected it. He was okay with it as long as I _will _break up with you. He understood that I can't do it yet._

_I know it's not the right time to tell you yet, but I decided that the sooner I did this, the lesser pain it will cause you, and he had his limits, too. He was tired of sharing me to a man I no longer loved._

_I'm very sorry for doing this to you, Jasper, but I think it would be more cruel of me to keep this going on longer, to keep getting your hopes up for a future we may no longer have, to keep pretending that I still love you._

_I am now engaged to a man named Royce King. I met him a few years back. We bumped on each other and reconnected. I'm happy now and I hope you will be too, when you find the right person for you. You're a good, noble man and deserve someone who can love you with all of her heart._

_Thank you for everything. I'm sorry. Goodbye._

_ -Vera_

**A.N:**

**Applause? Throw tomatoes at my face? 'js, it's good' or 'js, that sucked!' or 'js, what the fuck was that?' review please!**

**Chapter 4 will be coming up soon.**

**Thank you:**

Isabelledward

xIt's Time To Burnx

twilightlover212

for reviewing and, yes 'the girl' is Alice, but you knew that


End file.
